


Through my eyes

by insanityking500



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityking500/pseuds/insanityking500
Summary: 2 college graduates goes to a party one of their friends has invited them to. But little did they know, that their lives was soon to be ended.





	Through my eyes

Chapter 1

I sit in my friend’s living room while I wait for him to come out of the bathroom to actually get going. “What the hell is taking so long?” I say “Hey, are you ready or do you just live in there?” “Give me a couple more minutes, I'm doing my hair,” he says. “We're just going to a party, I don't think anyone is going to notice your hair.” “Fine”. If I haven’t mentioned this is my friend, Bill, and I’ve known him since we were in middle school, and as for me I'm, Steven and we just graduated college hence why we’re going to a party. “Hey, do you want to walk over there or drive?” Bill says. I would rather drive over to the party because it saves time plus its night, but the sidewalks are usually illuminated enough and it feels good outside. “Let's walk over to the party.” “Alright!”

I walk out of Bill’s house and he follows shortly after. Once we got outside I didn't realize how far the party actually was and told Bill about it. “Are you sure you don't want to take the car?” He says. “Let's walk still, I need to get some exercise anyway.” “True that.” We walk for about 30 minutes until I need a short break. “I told you we should have taken the car!” “Well I knew it was far but I didn't expect it to take this long!” I say. “You’re a dumbass I'm surprised you even made it past algebra in middle school, let alone Calculus I”. “ Well, I guess I just go-” but before I could finish my sentence We heard someone scream in the alley across the street. “What the fuck was that?” I say. “I don't know but I think we should just keep moving,” Bill says. “Dude, it sounds like someone is in danger, we should go and help them and see if we could find out what’s wrong.” “Fine,” he says. “But I'm going to stay at the edge of the alley so I can keep a lookout.” “Deal,” I say. We go across the street to the alley and sure enough, Bill did stay at the edge, I was hoping he wouldn’t because I’m more and likely as scared as him. It’s only a few seconds after I walk in that I spot a red sticky liquid on the ground with a hint of an iron smell. Blood, I say to myself and it’s still fresh looking. But that's when I see it, the cadaver of a woman, she had her throat slit and she was still bleeding. This was a murder and I’m standing in the middle of a crime scene since the weapon is gone and it looks like she was dragged to the position she’s at now. But what catches my eye is a weird symbol carved into her forehead, it looks like a diamond with 4 lines; 3 of them going horizontally, 1 in the middle and 2 right above the middle line; and the 4th line goes vertically through the middle of the symbol. “Bill! I need you to call the police, ok?” I get no response. “Bill?” When I turn the corner I see a man next to him but Bill is on the ground with a throwing knife in his skull. I start to tremble in fear of the murderer right in front of me. I can’t move. I can only watch as I’m too scared. But I spent too long watching and the man noticed me. He starts to walk toward me with the same knife that was stuck in my dead friend’s head. “Please, please don't kill me!” “Oh...you don’t want to die?” he puts the knife in his pocket while saying that. “Hmm, well I’ll let you live...for a couple more hours.” and he starts to run at me with only his fists but when he hits me, I don't feel flesh, I feel the cold and hardness of metal against my cheek, and after that...everything goes dark.

 

Chapter 2

I wake up in a black void surrounding me in every direction. Am I dead? Is this what happens after you die? Just stay in an endless black void for the rest of eternity? “No” I say to myself. “I can't be dead”. Then all of a sudden the night sky appears high above my head. I must have only been knocked out. I watch the stars above me move, and I hear the sound of a car’s engine turn on. I taste iron in my mouth and I put my tongue to where the blood is coming from, my tooth was knocked out of the jaw. “Goddamnit...why do you have to be so heavy?” the man says. I feel my body being dragged into the trunk of a vehicle. “There we go, got that taken care of...now I just have to get my weapons and destroy evidence and just let the police do nothing about it”. I start to think about what I'm going to do. How do I get out of this? Do I try to attack my captor when I have the chance? What about my Fri- then I remember about my dead friend. The one I knew since middle school. The one that stood next to me during my problems. The one where I saw the life leave his eye. I start to regret everything going on, my friend is dead because of my fault, because I had to be helpful and curious. He’s now dead...and I'm sorry that I couldn’t help him when he was in danger of this monster. The man gets in his vehicle and starts to drive off. He didn’t put any duct tape on my mouth so I can speak freely. “Whe-where are you taking me?” I say. I wait for a response but he doesn't answer. “Hey, I'm talking to you”. “You better watch that mouth...or would you rather have me stick’em together with staples”? I stop talking after he said that. A couple minutes later I hear him yelling at someone. “Hey! The light is green!” I start to think. If I could somehow bond with him and try to relate to him in some subjects then he might let me go. “Who were you yelling at?” “Some drunken motorcyclist that looks like he had a few too many”. This man must have road rage or else he wouldn’t get so mad easily at someone that didn’t move immediately after the street light turned green. “Yeah, I hate it when people don’t know how to drive too.” “I know right. This town is full of stupid drivers...at least it isn’t LA”. I think this might actually be working! “Oh, by the way, I can tell that you’re trying to manipulate me...many people has tried it.” Damn...wait, what does he mean by other people? Am I not the only hostage? If so how many were there before me? “Who the hell are they?” he says to himself. I sit up to look out the windshield since this vehicle has all compartments connected. He gets out of the car to walk up to two high schoolers that appear to be in junior year. “What are you boys doing here?” “Why do you care old man?” “Wow...you are moody, just another person I needed to meet during my day”. I see one of the boys blow a small smoke cloud into the air. “What are you smoking?” “Pot.” One of the boys say. “Aren’t you two too young to be smoking cannabis?” “So, it's not like anyone else can see us except you.” “Well can you please leave these grounds, I need to take care of something.” “Make us.” One of the boys say. The man says nothing but I can slowly see him pull out one of his throwing knives out of his back pocket which still has the blood of my friend on it. I get near the window where I could hear the conversation from and I tell the teens to run. “Huh?” both of them say. But it's too late the man already slashed one of the teen’s neck and is slowly strangling the other teen to death. I look away as I can’t witness what is going on in front of me. About a minute later the man gets back in the car and starts to drive into the building he is taking me. Before the rusted garage door closes I can see the corpses of the two teens just outside the building lifeless on the ground. The garage closes and he opens the trunk to come and get me. He sits me in a chair in the middle of a large room and injects me with something from a syringe and then I fall asleep again.

 

Chapter 3

I wake up from my sleep but everything around me dark and im outside. I look up and see an eclipsed moon. I stop taking a look of the view and try to untie the rope that’s around my hands, but there is no rope, I look down to see my hands but my hands look blue and the rest of my body. “This is a dream.” I say to myself, but then suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my cheek and I actually wake up from my sleep. “Hey...You awake from your 5-minute nap?” I say nothing to the man. Why is he trying to act so...normal? I say in my mind. “Now that it looks like you’re awake I can actually get ready”. He walks out of the room whispering to himself “Don’t know why I didn’t before”. I scan my surroundings and I see nothing out of the ordinary except there is a door wide open and on the other side is the dead carcass of a woman hung up on the wall. She looks completely mutilated like she went through a slaughterhouse. Oh my god...How can a man do that to someone? At this point I know I'm sure as well dead. I start to say my prayers and say goodbye to loved ones that can't even hear me. When I finish the man comes back into the room with a box. He unloads the box that has weapons and tools. “You see these? These are my tools I like to use on people. This one here is my favourite!” He pulled out a clever soaked with dry blood. “Now before we get started i’m gonna have to put these hooks on the walls”. He pulls out 8 hooks, 2 on each string. On 4 of the 8 hooks has blood on them while the other 4 are spotless. Is he gonna keep me in place by stabbing me with small hooks? When he comes back after attaching the 4 he grabs one of the bloody hooks and slides it into my arm. I cringe in agonizing pain but I don’t let out a scream. About a minute after that he attached the 4 hooks to both of my arms and legs, I can no longer move around. “Now that, that is over i’m going to get one more thing then we can get started.” he says with a grin. My limbs are constantly leaking blood now and I can see the tip of the hook inside my flesh. He walks out of the room leaving the door he went through wide open. Inside is a skeleton of what used to be a person on a hook with weird black scythes growing around it. The man comes back with another but smaller box. He places the box on the table full of weapons. “Now that I got my...oh wait...I don’t want to spoil it for you.” He says with a menacing grin. He hooks up a heart monitor to my chest with it already saying 90 BPM but it’s slowly rising up then he hooks up a machine that simulates blood in my veins. “What I like to do is that i’ll start with the most painful procedure then it’ll become less painful.” He says. I give no response back. The first thing he gets is a large scalpel and scissors. He gets behind me where I can no longer see him except for the sounds he makes. I hear the snipping of the scissors against my shirt. What could he be doing that involves him taking off my shirt? My mind is full of questions right now. “Alright got that out of the way.” He says in a soft voice. He pulls off my shirt and he then puts the scalpel right into my back. The pain is horrible. He cuts deep into my skin, he even cut through the muscles in that area. He then starts to slide the scalpel down my back causing me to bleed an unhealthy amount. I try to hold in a scream but the pain is too much, so I scream at the top of my lungs. “What’s the matter? It doesn't hurt that much.” I start to form tears in my eyes but I look at the Heart monitor. 160 BPM. The blood machine is at full power right now trying to keep me alive but this would be impossible. “Alright! Now that I finished the cut I just need to open up the wound a bit wider. He gets some more hooks and burrows 2 into my muscles in my back and hooks the other 2 on a pulley. He pulls the rope to the pulley causing the wood where the hook is to get farther from my back opening up my wound. I start to see dark spots around my vision. “Ok, I can now see your spine...it looks fine...but its too fine. Let me fix that for you.” I start to talk back to him. “N-No...st-st-stop please!” “But why would I want to stop when there is so much fun to have here?” He grabs a small mallet from the table and hits me hard in the middle of my spine. The pain is overwhelming. I can barely move my head now and I can no longer move my hands, feet, fingers, or toes. He disabled me. “See that wasn't so bad, now was it?” I start to cry but I can’t because i'm having trouble breathing. “Oh shit!” He says. He injects me with a strange fluid that calms my heart after a couple seconds. I haven’t checked my BPM in a while but my BPM right now is 188 but it slowly climbs down. “Now that you are disabled I say there is no reason for the hooks anymore.” He hastily takes out all the hooks from my flesh to cause more pain to me. I fall to the ground when he removes the third hook. I try to move around to try to do anything but with a broken spine i’m unable to move. “You know...you look so helpless laying on the floor like that...oh wait, you are helpless right now.” He says with a small laugh at the end. The dark spots around my vision grow but they are very slow. This is it. This is how I die like I thought. I'm thinking about the things in my life that made me happy before I die but im cut off when the man out of nowhere chops one of my fingers off with his cleaver. I let out an unexpected yelp. “Oh please. It's just your fingers being removed from your hand. He does the same with every finger. He chops them off. I should be dead now from the lack of blood but something is keeping me alive, the machine might be doing it but it's not enough for this much blood. “Ho-How am I not d-d-dead from blood loss?” I say. “While you were having your little think moment I hooked up another machine into your back.” Well that explains it. He's not letting anything else kill me except for him. “I might make your fingers into something usable like soap or sweet like cake.” The thought horrifies me that someone else may be using human flesh as a way to clean themselves or something they digest. “Enough about your fingers, i’m going to end this like old times.” He says. This is it. This is the final blow that finally ends my suffering. I brace for whatever he is about to do. He starts to stomp my head in as well as disconnect the blood machines. The dark spots around my vision grows at a faster rate as he’s stomping my head in and the loss of blood. The last thing I see before I die is the symbol on the man’s forehead that was carved into the woman’s forehead back in the alley. It's in the shape of a diamond with 4 lines; 3 of them going horizontally, 1 in the middle and 2 right above the middle line; and the 4th line goes vertically through the middle of the symbol. Then...my eyes close...forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story about a murder, I'm planning on making a different story but with the same characters and setting, but this time, it's through the POV of the murderer. But thanks again for reading. Side note: this was my first story I’ve posted here so I’m still learning AO3. Criticism is appreciated as well.


End file.
